The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the invention. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Chinese Patent Application Number 201020513198.0 discloses an electrical connector used for electrically connecting a chip module to a circuit board. The electrical connector includes a body provided with multiple receiving slots and multiple terminals correspondingly received in the receiving slots. Each terminal has a fixing portion retained in the corresponding receiving slot and two clamping arms extending downward oppositely from the fixing portion, and the two clamping arms clamp an outer surface of a solder ball. However, the outer surface of the solder ball is a spherical surface, and the solder ball is only clamped by the two clamping arms, so the solder ball will fall off inevitably due to instable retaining, thereby reducing the production yield of the electrical connector.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.